Interviewing the Smash Kids!
by AnimeVulpaGirl
Summary: A Side-Story for "The Next Generation Smash Bros!" where you can ask questions to the kids of our favorite video game character!
1. Flora

To go with my story: "The Next Generation Smash Bros!" I decided I would make a story that have nothing to do with the story itself, but allows you guys to get to know the OCs I made. If you wanna ask questions to a one of the Smash Kids, comment or send me a PM.

Now first of we're interviewing…..

Flora: Pit and Viridi's daughter!

"What?! You wanna interview _me_? Well, alright. I didn't think I'll get _this_ much fan mail! I can only answer 10 fan mail questions at a time though. Maybe later I can answer some more questions from you guys. OK, Fire away!"

Q1: "Why is you and other people from Skyworld often break 4th wall?"

A1: "Wow, you guys really started off the big guns huh. Well if you really wanna know… It's because of the fact that we're immortal and that we see and know stuff that some humans in Overworld wouldn't normally know. _Plus, it's fun to troll the 4__th__wall!_ (What? _I hope you guys don't hate me for that!_)"

Q2: "Where did you get a shiny shaymin?"

A2: "I found Cielo when I was young. Mama and I were out on a stroll in the Overworld when I found the little guy and like any other (physical) 5-year-old in that moment, I kept on asking _'Can I keep him, Can I keep him'_ over and over again! Mama _eventually_ said yes of course. To tell you the truth, I think shaymin is Mama's favorite Pokémon. (She loves most Pokémon in general. _They are a part of nature after all_, but I think Mama was actually glad that I found a cute little shaymin. _You should've the huge smile on her face!_)"

Q3: "Flora! How old are you chronologically?"

A3: "DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S _RUDE_ TO ASK A GIRL HER AGE? Anyways, let's just say, I'm older than I look! _That's all_ you're getting from me!"

Q4: "Does your mother still hold a grudge against the human race?"

A4: "Nah, she's way over that. Well, for the most part. Besides, if Mama causes an apocalypse on the Overworld, _then all the souls will end up in the Underworld! _We wouldn't want that now do we? Besides, most of the humans are realising their mistakes they made in the past. (I think it has something to do with Mama's childhood temper tantrums. _Then again, what would I know?_)"

Q5: "Flora, do you like Samus' son Reiro?"

A5: "W-what! OK, I'm just guessing that the people who send this question are 'YokoiSibKids Shippers.' A-anyways, he's my battle partner and I like him but like I said, we're _partners_ not lovers. B-besides, we're_ literally_ from two different worlds! _A-and Mama would never allow that!_ (G-GO TO THE QUESTION! NOW!)"

Q6: "Flora, your wings looks similar to your dad's. How are you able to fly for a long time without the power of flight?"

A6: "I can activate my own power of flight._ Remember when Uncle Pittoo absorbed Pandora in his wings?_ (_What?_ Papa told me story of his adventures!) It's similar to that, except I use my own power. If you look carefully at my wings when I activate the power of flight, then you'll see that it'll glow light pink. The power of flight changes colour depending on who activated it. For example, the power of flight is green when Mama activates it and blue when Auntie Palutena activates it."

Q7: "You're the Goddess of Spring; have you met the Gods of the other Seasons?"

A7: "No, I haven't, but I would like to meet the others someday. I wonder what they're like…."

Q8: "Is there any limits to your Goddess powers?"

A8: "Well, yes, actually _there are_ limits to my powers. If I use too much power, I might faint! But that rarely happens, so it's nothing to worry about."

Q9: "Why did you choose the Viridi Claws as your main weapon rather than the Viridi Palms?"

A9: "_You're kidding, right?_ Anyways, Mama created the Viridi Palms when she was young. I guess she was a little narcissistic, because she _actually_ put a picture of her face on it. (Eek! Um…. Please, don't tell Mama that I called her narcissistic!) Do I have to say more on this topic? What, I do? OK, _how's about this, _I think Claws look cool! _There! I said it!_"

Q10: "Can you pull an 'Ammy' and leave a trail of grass and flowers when you run?"

A10: "Ammy? As in 'Amaterasu?' Well, of course I can, but who the heck send this question anyways. Wait…. The handwriting of this fan mail looks….. Familiar…. And… Is that a paw print? MEGAKID, CHIBI! _DID YOU TWO CAPCOM KIDS SEND THIS!?"_

Well, what do you think?

Since Megakid is busy (hiding from Flora) and Chibiterasu can't say anything, (Bark Bark! :3) the next smash kid I'm interviewing is Rapid, Sonic and Amy's son. If you guys have questions to ask Rapid, comment or send me a PM and it might end up on the next chapter.

PS. YokoiSibKids Shipping name actually came from the name of the creator of the original Kid Icarus and the original Metroid, Gunpei Yokoi. Since Kid Icarus and Metroid are referred as "Brother/Sister" games, (I guess it depends on which game) I thought the shipping name would fit them.


	2. Rapid

This interview will have a few of Sonic's old buddies asking questions as well. Next up is…. Rapid!

"Well it's no surprise that a lot of people know me. _Mom and Pops are well known by fans everywhere!_ OK! Ask away!"

Q1: "What's your biggest dream?"

A1: "That's easy; my biggest dream is to beat my Pops record of 751 rings in one run without losing them!"

Q2: "Who's your greatest rival?"

A2: "Geo, or as I like to call him, the vampire echidna!" (Geo: "I'm not a vampire! _Are you trying to spread rumors about me?!_" Rapid: "_Jeez,_ _sorry!_")

Q3: "Rapid, how fast can you run? - Ace."

A3: "Wow, someone put their name on this one! Sweet! Anyways, at top speed I'm around 3,840 mph. I'm still behind Pops though. _What's his secret to running so fast?!_"

Q4: "Do you have your mom's hammer that you can swing around? If so, awesome! - Isa."

A4: "Stop, its hammer time! Sorry, I just _had_ to say that! To tell you the truth, I use pretty much anything I can get my hands on to crush an opponent when needed. I don't use my strength as much as I use my speed, but that doesn't mean I don't put sheer force when I smash into my enemies. Maybe I should bring a hammer more often; Puff and her dad can probably invent a cool hammer, one with lasers beams, sonic boom cannons and a build-in grill for hot dogs, wrapped in a toasted bun and topped with chilli, spices and shredded cheese that melts on contact with the- *mouth starts to water* Um, whoops, sorry! Does anybody have something to eat? _Please?_"

Q5: "Rapid-kun~3! Is it OK if I say that you look _so_ cute and chubby? You're just like Sonic in the old days! Hope I see you and your dad again soon - Hatsune Miku."

A5: "I hope I see you again too, Miku….. Am I really _that_ chubby?"

Q6: "Hey Rapid, I just got new hard-candy Rocket Boosters on my car and I was hoping you can come by race with me! So, whaddya' say? Ready to eat my Sugary Dust? - Venellope Von Schweetz."

A6: "Well, I hope _you're hungry_ for a hot plate of defeat!"

Q7: "Rapid, have you ever been to a Chao Garden?"

A7: "Oh yeah! All the time! Puff and I use the Chao Garden as our special hangout. The Chao are nice too, they almost act like a classroom full of little kids and we're their teachers or something. Sometimes, when Puff is making something or when I try to become faster, the Chao help us out. Let's just say, if you're training for marathon, Running Chao are best friends!"

Q8: "What kind of animal is Puff anyways?"

A8: "Well, she's… Um, w-well, I can't really explain… Would you believe me if I tell you she was a new species? Mutant? Hybrid? _Anything?!_"

Q9: "Rapid, does any of the Smash Kids play video games with you? Which Smash Kid do you hang out with the most?"

A9: "Yeah! I mostly hang out with Marie and Megakid, sometimes with Cobra but not often. By the way, Megakid is surprisingly _really good_ at 'Street Fighter II.' _I can't even count how times he's beaten me!_ Oh well, at least we're having fun! I also get along with Flora just fine. She has a huge HD TV in that heavenly place of hers, hooked up with a ton games. Who would've thought a goddess has time to play video games! Now that I think about it, her mom is actually a fan of my dad, since Pops has a liking for the beauty of nature, being a protector of living things and appreciates some nice beautiful places here and there. I also heard Flora's dad loves video games too. Maybe it runs in the family. I dunno, looking _way_ too deep into this, aren't I?"

Q10: "Rapid, do you have a Super Form like your dad?"

A10: "Yep! In fact, Puff, Geo and I all have Super Forms. We're called Hyper Geo, Turbo Puff and of course, me, Super Rapid! We're called Team RPG, with me as leader, Puff as my partner and our third-party member Geo. (Geo: "_Third-party?!_ Since when am I _Third-party?!_")

Now, for a special treat! Prepare yourselves for some _Super Rapid action!_ (By the way, don't tell Geo I borrowed his emeralds.) Let's go! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGG!

Geo: "HEY! WHO SAID YOU CAN USE THE CHAOS EMERALDS!"

Super Rapid: "Whoops! I spoke too soon! Well, looks like I have to cut this a little short! See ya, I'm outta here!"

Geo: "HEY! GET BACK HERE! MY DAD WILL KILL ME IF SOMETHING HAPPEN TO THOSE EMERALDS!"

Well, there you have it! Next chapter I'll be interviewing the Princess of Hyrule! Plz comment and ask question!


End file.
